Golden Robe
by Iresol
Summary: A one shot, Hector and Andromache in their young early marriage days. A little foolish somewhat innocent fun.
1. Default Chapter

(Authors note, since everyones fluff is about Hector and Andromache's wedding night or something equally touching. I decided to write something that's more.........filth. So we all pretty much know they were somewhat young, there wasn't that big of an age difference between them. Like all married couples and unmarried peoples, they probably had a naughty in odd places and misbehaved. So with some help from my fellow Banatic, some Code Red, and a quick breeze online. Here is smut!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!! Since this isn't a porno site, I'll keep it somewhat clean, nothing explicit, use your filthy imaginations.)

The two young women walked not so silently down the palace halls.

Andromache, the young bride of Hector, and her handmaiden, Padme. Both girls were about the same age. One was clearly royalty, from the way she held herself, to the way she was dressed in golden robes.

The other an exotic beauty, clearly the servent.

But they walked arm in arm.

Chatting amongs't themselves, as they came closer to the throne room Andromache grew more jittery. It was a mere two monthes into her marriage to Hector, but she felt more alive then she ever had. Perhaps it was her husband, or the dare her friend had talked her into. Whichever, her cheeks were bright red. Her long hair pulled up in a elabrate braid, a crown of golden leaves on her head. In no more then a golden robe she held tightly closed.

Padme smirked as they passed a minister of some sort.

He looked oddly at the young bride of Troy, but kept his scathing thought to himself. When his back was to them, Padme turned and stuck her tongue out. Andromache smacked her friend's hand and pulled her behind a statue.

"This is the Throne Room."

Padme looked at the door then asked, "He'll be in there?"

Andromache nodded.

Padme smacked her friend's bum and urged her through the door. Andromache stuck her tongue out and stepped in the room. Which was all but empty but for three men, including her husband. Whom didn't seem thrilled to be there.

Priam spoke with a man that Hector didn't favor, the two men were locked in a heated debate. While they debated Hector looked up to see his young bride, a broad smile came across his face. Andromache's heart swelled at the sight of him, her husband, he was her lover, her companion, the thought brought a smile to her face.

She made a _come here_ gesture with her index finger. But remained in the doorway, which Padme guarded from behind.

Hector looked back to the men, whom argued as if it were their sole purpose in life. When he looked back his wife, her golden robe had fallen from her shoulders. Infact it didn't cover anything but her wrists. She stood in nothing more then what the Gods had given her. Then she pulled the robe back on and waved.

Hector stood in awe, looked over his wife with both lust and adoration. Then she had covered herself and waved.

She walked from the Throne Room adjusting her robe.

As the blood rushed from his head, to a more difficult region of his body to control. Hector took a deep breath, which did not help in the least. Just the mere sight of her drove him mad in the bedroom. Hector looked back to his father. Then quickly ran from the Throne Room, he peered down the hall to see a flash of gold.

Someone grabbed the Prince's arm, "Hector? Where are you going?"

Hector looked to the advisor, he knew the shrewd man. "I feel....faint. I'm going to go lay down, I'll be right back."

He took his arm back and ran after his wife. Making his way through the halls, running between or around people. He came around the corner to see the two women waiting. His wife wore a rather large smile. While Padme giggled without a care.

Hector ran quickly to his wife, whom was surprised and darted down the hall.

Still new to the palace she chose the closest and ran. In no more then the golden robe. Her heart raced at the thought of what he would do. While she knew he may decide to chase her, she had expected him to stay in the Throne Room. It was a pleasent surprise in her day.

Andromache ran past a couple older maids, and ducked into a small joined hall, and took a right outside of it. All the halls looked the same! She looked around as his footsteps came closer and closer.

Until Hector grabbed her from behind, she let a shriek out as she was lifted from her feet. Hector wrapped both his arms around her waist. He planted kisses from her neck to her ear as she laughed loudly.

Unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Your a tease!" He scolded, while looked down the hall for a room.

"Then put me down if your such a honorable man," Andromache challanged, her feet off the ground as he carried her down the hall. A loud shreech came from her as his hand found it's way into her robe. Andromache smacked his hand and laughed, then she pointed to a door, "That there is the bath...."

"I know what _that_ is," Hector spat, he looked at the door almost disgusted. Until a voice from behind shouted for Hector. He quickly ran into the bath and set Andromache down. While he locked the door she looked around the empty room. Playfully she pinched his bum while he worked on the lock, unable to work it.

Hector smacked at her hand, but halfheartedly. After all her hand was up _his_ skirt.

Andromache kissed his bare arm, she reached around his waist and unhooked his belt. Hector caught it before it fell. While he _still_ tried to work the simple slide lock.

As soon as he put the belt down, she reached over his back and locked the door.

Hector stood and glared at her, Andromache smiled, "Take your clothes off."

"Why?" He demanded.

Andromache walked backwards to the pool, "I do not wish you too drown. Your far too much fun in the bedroom."

Hector caught the golden gown his wife threw, then watched as she walked down into the pool. For a moment he was too entranced to even move. She was stunning, and she loved him, it was more then he could want. And more then he could simply wrap his mind around. His mind wasn't functioning. He was only able to think of one thing.

Andromache watched as he quickly stripped down, till all his armor lay in a pile on a chair.

She watched her husband with eager eyes. A mischivious smile upon her innocent face. She swam further out into the pool. Watching as Hector quickly followed her in the water.

Half an hour later.....

The men in the Throne Room watched as their Crown Prince returned.

His armor appeared to be hastily assembled, his hair was soaking wet, and on his neck was a purple mark. But he wore a smile that could only come from _one_ thing.

Priam took a second look as his son sat beside him. "Hector?"

Hector looked to his father.

"You felt faint? So you went for a swim?" Priam asked, he noticed the mark upon his sons neck. The flush in his cheeks, even his swollen lips.

Hector nodded, "A brief one."

"You didn't take you sandals off?"

Hector looked down, his sandals were soaked, and had left wet footprints. He stood, "I should go dry off."

"_Sit Down_," Priam growled.

Hector sat, and realized he didn't have his belt. Priam didn't notice that, instead he noticed the hand prints on the back of his sons neck, along his arm, and what appeared to be a bite mark. Though it disappeared under the chestplate.

To top it off, Hector sat very carefully. Priam realized the reasoning was there was nothing on beneath the skirt.

During the talks he leant over into Hector's ear, "Make sure you return fully dressed next time."


	2. Sandals

With a quick peek outside the stall Hector slid out and fixed his tunic. The summer nights were usually hotter then Hades and his robes were always plastered to his skin. The stables were no exception.

With a quick look around the hall of stable doors he looked back.

Puzzled.

His sandals were missing.

Hector looked over his shoulder as a hand slid through the open half of the stable door. The dainty hand held his sandals.

A grin grew on his face.

Hector kissed the hand and too his sandals, "Well, Love, that was a stable of Troy."

A moment later Andromache stepped out as she finished tying her dress at the straps. Her rich brown hair hung down around her waist, pieces of hair in it. Hector reached down and picked a few pieces out.

"It was breathtaking. The horse was cute too," Andromache added, she looked up at her new husband. Not too much older then herself she couldn't help but not grin. She felt far too giddy not to.

Hector pointed, "Get back in there."

As his wife she listened, as his lover she skipped in and threw a handful of hay at him. Hector looked around the stables then followed her in and closed the door.

About 10 minutes later……

Hector stepped back outside of the stable door.

There was clearly a heavy smell of lust on the humid air. His clothes now were plastered to his damp skin, with a deep breath he dipped his head to a stable boy. Once the young man went

along Hector reached in and Andromache took his hand.

So much larger then her own she followed him out of the stall, her own dress seemed to cling to her own flushed skin. Grateful she decided not to dress up.

Andromache followed him out into the humid night.

Outside the stables were Paris and an official's daughter stood. Paris smiled at the sight of his new sister, "Andromache! Is Hector finally taking you for a tour of the Palace?"

Hector froze at his brother's words.

Such words had wooed many young women. With a quick look at his own new wife he felt nervous. Andromache smiled at him and boldly kissed him, not chastely.

It almost stunned him when her tongue brushed his own.

She then looked to Paris, "Yes. It's a beautiful palace. Tell me Paris….what is the name of your friend?"

Still in a moment of shock at his wife, Hector merely looked to Paris who seemed at a loss for words. It was then he realized his wife's evil intent. It filled him with guilty warmth.

As Paris tried his best to recollect his suddenly angry companions name, Hectors hand found it's way over her back and on her bum. Without a care he groped his wife.

Andromache jumped from surprise but couldn't contain her grin.

"Shall I show you the storage room for the horse feed?" Hector asked, with a quick look around the small courtyard in front of the stables. Their bedroom seemed far far far away.

Andromache looked at him, "Could you show me like you showed me the stable stall? I liked that."

"I'll show you anything you want," Hector agreed, the young couple quickly ran off while Paris began to pick names, none were correct.

About 15 minutes later…….

The young couple stepped from the storage closet.

Andromache looked to Hector, "Where next?"

Hector searched for a button on the top of his clothes, then found they were a separate color, "This isn't mine."

Andromache looked at her husband.

The smaller robe he wore was indeed someone else's. It was much too small. The light tan looked delicious against his bronzed skin. The dark brown hair hung at his shoulders, they'd lost the clip sometime during the palace tour. Her hungry eyes traveled over his arms and legs.

"Get back in there", she told him.

"Again….ok."

Andromache watched him walk in, the piece of clothing was far too small and tight. "You're keeping that, love."

About 10 minutes later…..

"I'm really sorry about your dress. I didn't think it'd rip so easy." Hector apologized behind his wife.

Andromache looked at the suddenly deeper V in her dress. "It's not so bad. Can I get a new dress?"

"You can get two," Hector told his wife.

Andromache turned to her husband and asked, "At least now I can flash you easier, right?"

A look of desire crossed his face. Hector grabbed her torn dress and kissed her deeply, so deeply her knees went weak. Desperately her hands ran through his hair. Tugging at him at anything. The new feelings were intense, never before had she felt such feelings before.

Andromache then broke the kiss and breathed heavily, "Take me home…I want to go to bed, now."

Hector nodded, took her in his strong arms and ran for their bedroom.


	3. Hector's Garmet

Andromache smiled evily and watched Hector with eyes full of desire and lust.

Her toes inched along the inside of his thigh.

Hector took a deep breath and tried his best to ignore her foot. Ignore the way she inched her toes along the sensitive skin, inch by inch, further up his armor.

Fully aware of the packed table at the banquet, Hector was seated beside the holy man, Muzari. Paris on his other side. Giving the servent Padme behind Andromache a eye which she ignored. Fully aware what her mistress was doing to the crown prince.

"What do you think Hector," asked Muzari.

The young prince ripped his eyes from his wife, "Pardon?"

Her toes pinched the inside of his thigh and made him jump in his seat.

Muzari narrowed his eyes, "What do you think of Greek uniting under a single King? What do you make of his intentions?"

Andromache lifted her eyebrows as if to ask her husband what he thought. She enjoyed the warmth of his skin, the smoothness of it, she didn't even mind the little bit of hair upon his thigh.

"I think we should..........the Greeks were always......I think it's a good, well I......

who's the king again Mennalaus or Agammenon?"

Whispers and looks traveled between the men and women seated at the table.

Hector crossed his legs, "I think it's time the Greeks became united, but we should watch them more closely now, their King didn't become King because of a treaty."

Padme watched the look that Hector sent to Andromache and felt a chill run through her own body. It didn't take a whore to know what that gaze held. She could see in his eyes what he intended to do with Andromache when they were alone together.

Thinking he'd stopped her teasing Hector found his was wrong.

Andromache put her other foot under his bum.

Enjoying the firm buttocks. The firm warm buttocks she'd grown so fond of, her buttocks.

"What about the Greek Army? Now it will be larger in size." Asked another official at the end of the table.

Hector began to speak, Andromache slid her toes up under the garmet he wore under his skirt. A horrified look came across his face, "What Army?"

"The Greek Army."

Her toes pulled the garmet aside, Hector pulled his leg down and shifted in his seat. Which sent her feet to the floor.

"It's grown larger in size, I agree. But they may have problems at the start with all the tribes of Greece coming together under one leader. But if they truely put effort into the Army it may become a great force."

Andromache then pulled the garmet down his thighs, over his knees, and his sandals to his ankles. With her foot she took hold of the garmet and gave it to Padme. Then she put her feet on his bareknees and opened them, then lay her foot between his legs.

Hector closed his legs but not in time.

Andromache massaged her husband with her toes. Behind her Padme slid the garmet in the folds of her robe and watched with great interest.

Innocent of what Andromache was doing, Paris asked, "How much larger has it grown?"

A smile came over Andromache's face as she tormented him, she felt him grow under her foot. Hector closed his eyes and prayed to the God, which God he wasn't sure, he couldn't quite remember who but was pretty sure it started with a vowel.

"Hector?"

"No," Hector immediatly hissed.

Then Andromache pulled her foot back and pushed her chair out. Priam looked to his daughter-in-law from where he sat. Andromache dipped her head, "It's late my King, I wish to retire."

"Of course Andromache, Hector will be along shortly."

Andromache looked back at her husband and slid her feet in her sandals. The look he gave her was a warning, one she couldn't wait for him to act out.

"Good night, Hector."


End file.
